Forgotten and Lost
by Starred
Summary: Despair, Neglect, and Hurt were the words that Sawada Tsunayoshi had to live with his whole life, after all his twin was the one who was showered with love and affection and the one to become Vongola Decimo. No pairings and Dark!Tsuna.


**Title:** Forgotten and Lost

**Rating:** T

**Genre: **Hurt/Comfort, Angst, Family

**Summary: **Despair, Neglect, and Hurt were the words that Sawada Tsunayoshi had to live with his whole life, after all his twin was the one who was showered with love and affection and the one to become Vongola Decimo. No pairings and Dark!Tsuna.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

**Announcement: **I finally posted this, sorry for not having done so earlier. As you all know, I was working on this with CristalloCrystal, but now I'm working on it alone. So this fic will be on my account from now on. Anyway, enjoy. ^^

Beta'ed by **_xX .Chu-Chan. Xx_ _ and Hanamiyoko1! _**

~.~.~

Despair, Neglect, and Hurt were words that Tsuna knew the meaning of since he was born... The only thing he felt was emptiness within him; never did he felt the love from his parents, or perhaps, anyone. He had always been by himself... and it didn't hurt him any longer...

_**Flashback**_

_**"Come on Nana, just one more push," Iemitsu, said gripping Nana's hand tightly. Nana nodded and tried her hardest, sweat dripping down her forehead as she kept pushing. The only thing she could feel was the intense pain coursing throughout her body. Then finally, she gave her last push and yelled out as loudly as she could, signifying the immense suffering she was feeling.**_

_**Soon after, a cry could be heard in the room, announcing that another baby had been born. The first baby, **__**wrapped and bundled up in a soft blanket,**_ was held by a nurse nearby, whilst innocently crying.

_**"Congratulations Nana-san, you have just given birth to another adorable twin boy." The doctor said, smiling widely and brightly. Nana smiled back before turning to see her babies, her heart was racing, she could feel the excitement and happiness of seeing her beautiful babies for the first time.**_

_**Her eyes landed on the younger twin, as the doctor walked towards her with the baby in his arms. Her eyes brighten up and her smile grew even wider. The older twin giggled but Nana didn't notice, her attention was completely on the younger twin.**_

_**"I will name him.. Sawada Tsuneo," Nana breathed out as the doctor handed her the younger twin. She gently cuddled him as tears of happiness welled up in her eyes.**_

_**"And this one will be Sawada Tsunayoshi," Iemistu said cheerfully and carried the older twin. His eyes basically sparkled in happiness while staring lovingly at Tsuna who smiled innocently and brightly. He noticed how fragile-looking Tsuna was, and in that moment, he had decided to keep him safe from everything and everyone, even if it is the mafia itself...**_

_**10 years later...**_

_**"Ne Tsuna, what did you get on your test?" Tsuneo asked with a grin, he was eager to know his twin's result.**_

_**"E-Eh?" Tsuna looked away in hesitation as his eyes showed a bit of sadness. But Tsuneo didn't notice resulting him to frown and walk away, a little confused and hurt at his twin's actions.**_

_**His mom, nevertheless, ruffled his hair and told him how proud she was. She never once glanced at Tsuna nor recognized the fact that the older twin was in the same room. Tsuna's eyes got teary as he stood in the corner, watching. He could feel his heart breaking more and more. His thoughts drifting off to the times when Iemitsu would teach Tsuneo how to fight, knowing that he'll be the future Vongola Decimo, and not him - not Tsuna, who was the eldest.**_

_**Of course, he didn't blame his father for choosing the other twin. Tsuna had a fragile body since birth. And with these bitter thoughts, he climbed up the stairs, entered his room and curled into a ball at the corner. Tears streamed down his face, pain clearly shown on his face and eyes.**_

_**"Doesn't Mom and Dad love Tsuna anymore?" he choked out, the question lingering in the air as he continued to sob silently.**_

_**This went on for days... weeks... months... and years. Tsuna felt like he was just Tsuneo's shadow. Not only was it because people kept comparing them, saying how much Tsuneo was better, but also because no one ever bothered giving a second glance to Tsuna.**_

_**In school Tsuna was always known as Tsuneo's twin; nothing more, nothing less. So he grew feeling neglected...and now he was starting to feel like he wasn't needed in life...**_

_**Flashback Done**_

_'Why am I always having to go through this?'_ Tsuna thought while walking to school, ALONE, like how he always does, and remembered how his mom was always forgetting about him and would go to wake his twin, Tsuneo, up instead. It wasn't unusual for this to happen, after all, it always happened everyday. It hurts a lot to know how his mother always showered his twin with love and attention while she practically ignores him. But in the end, he knew that he should have gotten use to it by now.

"Herbivore, you're late." A boy said, appearing from the school gates, wearing the Disciplinary Committee uniform and an armband that marked his authority. Tsuna looked up at him with cold eyes, he know who the boy was. Who wouldn't? After all, the boy in front of him was the one who everyone feared and no one, I mean _no one_, would dare go against him. The infamous Hibari Kyoya.

"Didn't you hear me, herbivore? You're late," He spoke up once more, surprised that someone would actually ignore him. HIBARI KYOYA. Though surprised, he remained emotionless.

"Whatever," Tsuna murmured while walking past him and towards the school. He just shrugged him off, not really caring about the consequences.

"For being late and for ignoring me. I'll bite you to death," Hibari took out his tonfas and ran towards Tsuna who clumsily dodged the attack that suddenly came. Unfortunately he was hit, resulting a cut to appear across his cheek. Tsuna touched the wound and winced. He turned to glare at Hibari, and the prefect merely gave him a taunting look, and no sooner did a fight break out.

* * *

_'What an interesting herbivore...'_ Hibari smirked as he entered his office. His fight with the mysterious herbivore had ended as soon as the school bell rang. He shut the door behind him and ignored his vice president.

_Meanwhile..._

_'I'm going crazy, aren't I?'_ Thought Tsuna when he entered his classroom.

He went to his seat and sat down. His classmates started whispering about his injuries. Apparently, many have seen what just had happened and they were no doubt amazed but scared as well. Tsuna did his best to ignore the stares and focused on the chalk board in front of him instead. Tsuneo immediately noticed his brother's state and hastily approached him. Without a word, he took out a napkin and pressed it against the cuts with a worried look plastered on his face. However, Tsuna coldly glared at him and slapped his hand away.

Tsuneo frowned, _'Tsuna had been acting this way for a long time. I should be used to it by now. But still...'_

As the older twin turned away from him, his classmates started gossiping rapidly about the "new found" Tsuna.

"Is this Tsuneo's twin or... Demon-Tsuna?" whispered one of the students with fright flickering in his wide eyes. Tsuna ignored the comment.

Even if it meant having a title like that... he couldn't bring himself to care. No. He never really cared, just as long as he doesn't have to suffer the pain of neglect again.

~.~.~

This is only an intro. Anyway, please R&R~ ^^


End file.
